guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mungri Magicbox
Skills confirmed by SoC. - Greven 20:33, 31 May 2006 (CDT) ---- Willa the Unpleasant all over again. Bring Lingering Curse and Scourge Healing to help take him down. I forgot to doublecheck his skills through SoC and I'm not about to go fight him again to see them, I got my elite. | Chuiu (T/ ) 12:05, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::Just killed him now. Having that Gardener there made this one hell of a long fight. It took about 5 minutes to kill the normal healer in the group. Once he was down killing the warrior and assassin was easy. Even killing Mungri himself was easy after that. The Domination henchman simply isnt quick enough to stop protection healers spells. :Thanks for the tip! Lingering stopped most of his healing then he killed himself on scourge with boon signet's pathetic heal — Skuld 04:34, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::Couldn't do it without Scourge Healing and even then it took forever. Kessel 01:23, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::: Mo/Me smite or Me/Mo will shut this idiot down. Scourge mentioned above. But if you feel like being lazy, bring Arcane Thievery, Arcane Larceny, Signet of Humility, Mantra of Inscriptions. Diversion Works well too. If you get lucky and pull reversal of fortune with the arcane stealings, and with mantra and humility you can keep his boon signet shutdown pretty much forever. Ignorance might work, but his 1/2 hex duration since he's a boss makes it kind of weak. --GTPoompt 10:58, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I recommend rust, 3 times cast time of Boon Signet. --heach 11:07, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Wow, just ran into this guy while filling out my map. He had two Gardeners in tow, taking him down with just henchmen was a very long, tedious process. :I know. And their patrols doesn't help... I never fight dredges in Ferndale unless I really, really have to (like when capping Boon Signet). — Galil 11:12, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::If trying to cap with henchmen, take as many as you can that do not use physical damage. I found having most of the caster henchmen, I targeted Mungri so the henchies would apply pressure on him, then I switched focus to the gardener, interrupting shield guardian and spiking damage as best I could. It worked much better than most of my other attempts, but maybe I just got lucky. --Thervold 11:48, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Most. Annoying. Skillcap. Ever. >_< ~ Nilles (chat) 09:37, 14 October 2006 (CDT) :Nope, most annoying/impossible one is the Healer's Boon one in Elona. By far. Try that one ;) -Scyfer 02:03, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::Feast of Corruption harder. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 09:54, 31 January 2007 (CST) :::FoC is easy and fast, IMO the most difficult caps were trying to get the mursaat elites from the ring of fire and abaddon's mouth with only prophecies henchmen — Skuld 10:02, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Capping Jagged Bones from Master of Misery, it's in Torment, so it's already hard, and the boss is in the corner of a large area, positioned as far as possible from the only entry point, so it's one long tedious trek to get there. Even hiking up snake dance for FoC was easier and less time consuming than this. --BramStoker 06:00, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Heros make this guy much easier. I capped Boon Signet from him long ago and it was a huge pain in the ass. But recently I was out doing Charting the Forest, and ran into his patrol along with 2 other dredge patrols, each of which had a monk(yes, that's FOUR monks including this clown). My ranger(barrage/interrupt), Zhed(SF/MS/Mark of Rodgort, I use a fiery bow), Razah(minion bombing), Dunkoro(WoH monk), Lukas, Redemptor Karl, Erys, and Devona, and we wiped all three patrols fairly quickly, and with no deaths. DKS01 23:11, 25 April 2007 (CDT) I got one more advice. Take one or two mesmers with energy sucking spells and domination magic. Thats how i killed the guy with healers boon. The other members in party physical/elemental/assassins and any other hard spikes. Fiiiinally took this guy out! Ugh. Most annoying cap EVER! Had to clear all the patrols around him, lock 2 interrupters on him and focus on interrupting the spare gardener in order to wear any of them down. Once the gardener was down the rest was easy, though. 82.12.251.50 18:33, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I really don't see what the fuss is about this guy, maybe he got toned down but I had Boon Signet capped from him within 4 minutes of leaving Aspenwood Gate with no trouble at all... Maybe it was the introduction of heros as mentioned above.--Devils Apprentice 23:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Nah, it's just people not thinking properly. With boss buff, the signet goes off in half a second, and with such a low recharge, you're not going to have heroes who reliably interrupt with bows. Hence why you bring a signet counter (like say... Ignorance from the Mesmer line? WOW a reason to bring Mesmers!). Plus maybe Mirror of Disenchantment or several enchantment removals to break the Life Bonds and you're set. You could (with a bit of counter-intelligence) reliably take on more than one group, though their damage potential goes through the roof. --Kale Ironfist 00:27, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Well, uhhh We now have a very complete guide to defeating this boss. Thanks, anonymous IP. 09:22, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Oh great Now that Boon Signet has been buffed, this guy's gotta be one of the BITCHIEST bosses in the game to kill :( --Gimmethegepgun 17:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I just capped Boon sig, its not that hard. Just run some kind of ignorance and backfire, and lingering curse if you want. Anti-caster makes him still easy, just watch for partols. 17:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC)